Men With a Mission
by KiRei Apple
Summary: Seperti Healer, Sasuke datang untuk melindunginya. Pertemuan yang tidak di sangka akan membawanya pada garis akhir yang di cari nya selama ini. Bukan hanya sekedar teman satu flat Sasuke harus melindunginya, tapi karena hatinya tidak ingin kehilangan lagi dan membuatnya dalam bahaya. /SasuSaku/DLDR
1. chapter 1

Deru suara kendaraan roda dua mengema di malam hari saat beberapa motor balap melintasi jalanan. Dengan kecepatan kilat, mereka meliuk liar melintasi beberapa kendaraan yang mereka anggap menghalangi jalan demi pencapaian mereka. Ya, garis akhirlah yang mereka nantikan saat apa yang mereka kendarai tiba dan melintasi garis itu.

Banyak diantara mereka menjadikan itu sebagai hobi meski nyawa sebagai taruhannya, namun ada pula melakukan semua ini karena kebutuhan yang memaksanya.

Sorakan menguat ramai tatkala satu persatu sudah terlihat dan menunggu hasil akhir siapa yang akan menjadi yang terdepan.

Motor sport merah yang pertama melewati kerumunan penonton. Ada yang bersorak gembira karena taruhan mereka menang, namun adapula yang harus menelan kekecewaan karena apa yang mereka unggulkan kalah dalam permainan ini.

Satu persatu dari mereka tiba dan berkumpul. Salah satu motor sport hitam terhenti di samping motor merah yang menjadi pemenangnya. Melepas helm, nampaklah sosok pria berambut orange dengan beberapa tindikan di wajahnya. Mengulurkan tangannya, ia mengucapkan selamat atas kemenangan sang lawan.

"Kau memang hebat Z."

Sosok yang masih duduk di atas motor merahnya menoleh dan menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Ya. Dan mana uangnya?" ujarnya datar dan meminta uang sebagai janji untuk permainan ini.

Pein, pria yang harus mengakui ketangguhan lawannya itu mengangguk mengerti. Menoleh, ia memberi isyarat kepada salah satu temannya untuk membawa uang yang sudah di janjikan.

"Aku kalah sialan."

Salah satu petaruh yang kalah menghampiri Pein dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal. Membawa uang yang sudah rapi dalam amplop, ia menatap sebal kepada lawan yang ternyata diluar perkiraannya. Tapi sayangnya, orang yang sering menjadi perbincangan itu tidak pernah ada yang tahu bagaimana wujudnya.

"Ini." ia menyerahkannya kepada Pein .

Pein mengambil uang itu dan memberikannya kepada Z.

"Senang bisa bertanding denganmu." ucapnya sungguh-sungguh karena merasa bahagia dan takjub. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Z mengendarai motor itu dengan cepat dan cantiknya Meliuk menyalip setiap kendaran yang mereka lalui.

"Hn."

Z, sang lawan mengangguk, mengambil imbalan dari Pain dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Sankyu." ucapnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan arena balap setelah memasukan apa yang di dapatnya pada saku jaket hitamnya.

Pein masih memperhatikan motor itu sampai hilang tanpa jejak di pelupuk matanya, begitu pun Kakuzu yang juga menatap takjub walaupun rasa kesal tadi sempat melandanya.

"Tubuhnya kecil tapi mengendarai itu dengan sempurna."

Ucapan Pein, Kakuzu akui memang benar adanya. Tubuh Lawan mereka kecil tidak seperti mereka.

"Apa dia masih sekolah?" tanyanya sedikit keheranan.

mendengar itu mau tak mau mendapat respon dengusan Pein yang terlihat tidak setuju. Tapi besar kemungkinan hal itu benar karena postur Z yang tidak tinggi seperti mereka. Akan tetapi, dalam hati ia berharap bisa kembali bertemu dan mengendarai dengan gembira membelah jalanan kota.

 **Men With a Mission**

Disclaimer : Naruto @ Masashi Kishimoto

.

story by Me

.

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

Kejahatan di dunia ini bukan hanya terjadi karena orang itu butuh karena keadaan mendesak, akan tetapi kejahatan bisa dilakukan karena keserakahan mereka. Hukum bisa di ibaratkan pedang yang semakin tajam ke atas bukan tumpul ke bawah. Hukum tidak pandang siapapun dan pilih. Hukum itu adil. Akan tetapi, pada kenyataannya kini tidak seperti itu. Ya, adil bagi mereka yang memiliki kedudukan tapi tidak adil bagi mereka yang kesusahan yang bisa saja menjadi kambing hitam.

Seperti Beberapa waktu yang sempat menghebohkan publik akan kasus korupsi yang melibatkan salah satu pejabat pemerintah dalam pengadaan perdagangan. Setelah pengadaan beberapa pemeriksaan dan sidang akhirnya tuduhan itu tidak benar dan ia di bebaskan dari tuduhan yang mengatakan jika ia bukan tersangka.

Kini, Pejabat itu mengadakan konferensi pers untuk meluruskan semuanya di gedung yang ia siapkan dengan puluhan wartawan yang siap meliput. Dengan gagah, wajah yang tegas menatap semua yang hadir, Mashino Tenzo, mentri dalam negeri mulai membuka suara dan penjelasannya akan apa yang sempat terjadi.

"Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf karena membuat keributan yang tentu saja tidak benar adanya," ia menjelaskan jika semua itu adalah fitnah belaka yang mungkin saja dilakukan oleh orang yang sengaja ingin menjatuhkannya.

"SAYA TEGASKAN JIKA SEMUA IT..."

 _Microphone_ yang di gunakan tiba-tiba mati, bersamaan lampu ruangan. Akan tetapi, layar besar di depan menyala dan memutar kan seperti sebuah film dokumenter yang memperlihatkan dimana seorang yang baru saja berbicara seketika berteriak untuk menghentikan itu.

"MATIKAN ITU! ITU TIDAK BENAR, FITNAH!"

Mashino Tenzo berusaha menghalangi layar dengan tubuhnya namun semua tidak bisa karena layar dan suara tidak bisa membohongi semua orang yang menyaksikan. Bagaimana bisa seorang yang benar adanya melakukan suap bebas dan ternyata hakim pun terlibat suap di dalamnya. Lampu menyala dan pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan jelas bagaimana wajah semua orang terlihat tidak percaya dan beberapa polisi sudah ada di sana, siap membawanya.

"Kini semua sudah jelas, kami menahan anda Tenzo- _san_."

Salah satu polisi menggiring pejabat itu keluar setelah memborgol tangannya terlebih dahulu. Nampak jelas wajah Mashino memerah karena malu, marah dan cemas akan kelangsungan hidupnya. Namun, tidak semua kejahatan akan selalu tersembunyi walaupun kau berusaha menutupinya.

.

.

.

 _Flow Cafe_ , dimana suasana sedang ramai oleh pengunjung dan menambah gaduh saat menyaksikan secara live berita penangkapan tersangka yang kemarin di nyatakan bebas tidak bersalah namun kini bukti nyata memperlihatkan jika dia memang terjerat kasus korupsi.

"Chk, dasar muka tembok." seorang perempuan pirang berdecak melihat berita yang tidak semua sangka.

"Begitulah seseorang yang serakah, Ino." timpal perempuan satunya yang juga menyaksikan.

Yamanaka Ino mengangguk setuju akan pendapat sahabatnya itu. Memang dasar orang serakah yang tidak akan pernah berhenti walaupun ia sudah cukup ada. Padahal mereka bersumpah akan pengabdiannya pada negara dan rakyat tapi semua itu seolah bualan belaka. Semua seperti berlomba ingin mendapatkan kursi jabatan hanya karena ingin jabatan, pandangan akan orang-orang dan tentu saja juga untuk mencari kemewahan yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Cepatlah siap-siap kita akan pergi keluar bukan?"

Perempuan berambut merah muda dengan iris mata hijau terlapisi kacamata tebal yang menyamarkan matanya menoleh dan melihat jam pada dinding cafe.

"Benar, tapi masih ada waktu lima belas menit untuk pekerjaan ini Ino."

"Ayolah, Chouji tidak akan marah Sakura."

Sakura mendengus kecil melihat rayuan Ino. Tapi walaupun pemilik cafe ini teman mereka tetap saja yang namanya pekerjaan harus profesional bukan?

"Itu sama saja debgan korupsi Ino."

"Ya, ya sana kau selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan aku akan menunggu di sini." ujar Ino dengan mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Sakura pergi sesuai keinginannya karena tidak ingin perdebatan panjang seperti para politikus saja.

Tersenyum, Sakura menggeleng dan menghampiri pengunjung yang baru saja datang. Beruntungnya ia memiliki sahabat yang sangat mengerti dirinya.

.

.

.

Sosok tinggi dengan pakaian jeans hitam dan jaket hitam yang dipakainya, berdiri melihat suasana gedung yang ramai dari teropong yang digunakannya. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena masker yang di gunakan dan juga topi hitam yang menutupi kepalanya. Seringaian tercetak jelas saat netra hitamnya menyaksikan bagaimana Mashino Tenzo di giring keluar oleh polisi dan masuk ke dalam mobil polisi.

"Hn?"

Jawab ia saat mendapat telepon dari seseorang.

"Terimakasih atas kerja kerasmu."

"Hn."

Sambungan terputus dan sosok itu menegadah, menatap langit biru di sana. Sekilas kesedihan nampak jelas di balik kacamata hitam yang di pakai nya. Berjuta emosi yang tersirat nampak jelas walaupun sesaat kini wajah itu kembali terlihat datar seperti sedia kala seolah tidak ada emosi apapun di sana.

"Keadilan itu suara hati seorang korban."

.

.

.

Sakura sudah menolak saat Ino yang terus memaksanya merubah penampilan untuk satu hari ini saja. Memohon yang jelas saja membuat Sakura bimbang karena keinginan Ino yang tidak pernah ia hiraukan. Sejak SMA mereka bersahabat dan ada alasan lain yang membuatnya enggan merubah penampilannya. Kini ia berubah dengan rambut merah muda yang tergerai bebas tanpa ikat rambut, kacamata tebal yang biasa di pakai kini sudah tidak terpasang. Wajah dengan polesan make up natural, dress dengan panjang mencapai lutut membuatnya terlihat manis (menurut Ino) namun meresahkan dirinya saat ini. Beruntunglah Ino mengijinkannya memakai _sneakers_ karena permintaannya dengan sedikit mengancam.

Setelah berpisah dengan Ino yang terlebih dahulu pulang dengan menggunakan taksi, Sakura memutuskan berjalan kaki untuk menuju rumahnya karena jarak rumah tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Namun belum ia sampai, kakinya terpaksa berhenti di salah satu tiang pinggir jalan karena di depan rumahnya kini terlihat beberapa orang besar yang sepertinya sedang mengintai flatnya.

Sial!

Belum sempat ia berlari, salah satu dari mereka melihatnya dan berseru kepada yang lainnya.

Sakura berlari melintasi gang sempit dengan sekuat tenaga. Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir, tidak ada waktu untuk terhenti karena ia yakin mereka adalah orang-orang yang terus mengicarnya.

Kakinya terus berlari tanpa henti, tidak peduli para pria itu yang ternyata masih mengejarnya. Jika seperti ini, keramaian adalah solusi utama karena mereka tidak mungkin menggunakan senjata.

"Ya, ke sana."

Sakura berbelok ke arah para pejalan kaki yang siang ini terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Berhenti adalah solusi buruk untuk saat ini, jadi berlari sebisa dan menghilang dari kejaran mereka. Dapat ia lihat di depan sana, sebuah butik yang entah bernama apa, yang jelas itu adalah tujuan terakhirnya karena lelah sudah menderanya.

Masuk, Sakura membungkuk menyambut sambutan pelayan toko dan berjalan cepat menghampiri deretan baju yang terpajang berjejeran rapi.

"Sial!"

Para pria berbaju hitam itu berhenti dan melihat sekitar. Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan diri sebisa mungkin dan-

"Tch!"

-dua dari pria-pria itu terlihat ingin masuk ke sini dan Sakura berusaha mundur ke sudut ruangan, mengetuk ruang ganti yang ternyata sedang ada orang di dalam sana. Dengan terpaksa, Sakura masuk kedalam. Persetan dengan nanti yang terjadi, ia akan minta maaf setelahnya.

"Sttt diam!"

Sakura langsung menutup mulut orang yang tadinya sempat ingin bersuara. Sakura masih tidak memperhatikan orang yang ia bekap karena pendengaran dan pikirannya terfokus pada kedua pria di luar sana. Dapat ia dengar kedua pria itu berpura-pura meminta pelayan untuk mencarikan baju yang di minta, dan Sakura mendengar jika salah satu pria itu menyebut ciri-ciri seseorang yang tentu saja itu pakaian yang ia gunakan saat ini. Langkah kaki mendekat dan refleks Sakura melompat pada orang yang ia bekap.

Netra _klorofil_ -nya membulat saat tahu siapa yang ia bekap dan di bebani dengan mendekap tubuhnya. Dapat ia rasakan kulit dari perut yang terbuka dan seksi. Damn! Sakura melepas bekapannya dengan pelan namun masih dengan ekspresi ke terkejutan nya saat ini.

"K-"

"Apa masih lama?" suara laki-laki di luar bertanya dengan mengetuk pintu sedikit keras. Dapat Sakura lihat dari sepatunya jika orang di luar sana adalah dua Orang tadi. Sakura menggeleng kepada pria dalam kungkungannya dengan mengisyaratkan gelengan, untuk tidak memberitahukan orang-orang itu.

Pria yang masih dengan raut datar nya itu melirik sekilas pada Sakura kemudian beralih pada sepatu yang terlihat dari balik pintu ruangan ganti ini.

"Hn, Ya."

Sakura mengeratkan kedua lengannya pada bahu pria itu dan dapat pria itu rasakan jika tubuh perempuan ini bergetar. Mengerti akan keadaan ini, pria itu hanya terdiam membiarkan semua yang menimpanya kini berlalu begitu saja dalam sepuluh menit sampai dapat ia pastikan kedua pria itu sudah meninggalkan butik ini.

"Mereka sudah pergi."

Sakura mengerjap, mengangguk mengerti. Dengan perlahan ia melompat melepaskan tubuh pria yang sejak tadi di tawannya.

"Maaf, saya tidak ber-"

Ucapan maaf Sakura yang memang menyesal dalam keadaan mendesak di sela oleh ucapan datar pria itu dengan perkataan yang diluar perkiraaanya.

"Ecchi." ucap pria itu yang berlalu pergi setelah semua kancing kemeja hitamnya terkancing rapih meninggalkan Sakura yang terbengong berusaha mencerna perkataan tadi.

Ecchi?

ECCHI? ECCHI?

"Oh good!"

Sakura mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar dan kemudian berlari mengejar pria tadi dengan seenaknya berkata seperti itu. Ayolah itu tidak di sengaja dan sudah ia bilang jika itu darurat dan ia tidak peduli apapun karena yang ia pikirkan saat itu adalah melarikan diri.

Sakura menolehkan pandangan ke segala penjuru guna mencari sosok tadi yang pergi begitu saja.

"Cepat sekali."

Pria itu ternyata sudah hilang entah kemana dan Sakura amat menyesal karena belum sempat menjelaskan ke salah pahaman tadi.

.

.

.

"Sudah malam kau tidak pulang?"

Sakura tertidur dengan kaki menggantung pada sandaran sofa sedangkan kepalanya ia posisikan menggantung terbalik. Seharian tadi menghabiskan energi pada tubuhnya dan ia sudah lelah butuh istirahat. Namun sayang rumah yang entah sudah kesekian kalinya kini sudah tidak aman lagi. Jadi di sinilah ia saat ini, bengkel salah satu sahabatnya.

"Aku lapar shika." rengek Sakura yang memang sudah lesu karena rasa lapar yang mendera perutnya.

Shikamaru datang dengan nampan berisi dua mangkuk ramen di bawanya. Setelah meletakan makanan itu pada meja ia pun mendudukkan diri di samping Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak tinggal dengan Ino atau aku saja sih."

Shikamaru memperhatikan Sakura dengan seksama. Wajah yang bagi orang terlihat biasa saja sesungguhnya sangat cantik karena Sakura yang melakukan seperti penyamaran walaupun sedikit. sempat ia mewarnai rambutnya dengan berbagai warna namun karena seruan Ino akhirnya dia menurutinya. Warna rambut Sakura itu langka dan terlihat sangat indah. Sudah beberapa kali ia menawarkan bantuan namun selalu di tolaknya. Tapi melihat hal ini terjadi lagi, Shikamaru memikirkan banyak hal untuk Sakura.

"Ayo makan."

Sakura mengubah posisinya yang kini menjadi duduk seperti Shikamaru. Mengambil mangkuk ramen untuknya Sakura mulai melahapnya setelah berdo'a dan berucap ' _ittadakimasu_ '.

"Hn. _ittadakimasu_."

Shikamaru melahap dengan sesekali memperhatikan Sakura. Sangat jelas bagaimana wajah itu kelelahan, kesepian namun berusaha di tutupinya dengan baik. Bagaimana tubuh itu tidak bugar karena selalu di kejar orang yang tidak di kenalnya semenjak 'hari itu'.

"Tinggal lah denganku!"

Gerakan tangan Sakura terhenti saat kata itu kembali terucap dari Shikamaru.

"Tidak " tolak Sakura, lagi, dan Shikamaru sudah menduganya walaupun harapannya akan Sakura yang mau menurutinya untuk kali ini.

"Cepat habiskan, aku akan mencarimu tempat tinggal."

Mendengar itu, Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sejak dulu Shikamaru paling tahu apa yang ada di pikiran dan dibutuhkan nya.

"Hm, terimakasih Shika."

.

.

.

Shikamaru membawa Sakura pada apartemen yang terlihat sederhana dan terletak tidak jauh dari bengkel miliknya. Tadinya Sakura merasa keberatan karena harus satu atap, berbagi sewa dengan orang lain. Namun keadaan sekarang yang memungkinkan ia tidak bisa mencari dan pilih-pilih. Shikamaru hanya bilang jika pemilik flat ini jarang berada di rumah dan itu kesempatan baik buatnya bukan? Bisa leluasa.

"Apa dia tidak ada?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah yang sudah nampak menunjukan kelehanannya.

"Hn." Jawab Shikamaru dengan tangan berusaha membuka pintu yang menggunakan angka tombol sebagai kode pengaman.

"Ayo masuk!"

Sakura mengangguk dan masuk mengekori Shikamaru yang terlebih dahulu memasuki kamar orang lain. Sakura melihat sekeliling dan decakan kagum ia ungkapkan dalam penglihatannya.

"Shika mana kamarku? Aku sudah lelah." Sakura bertanya dimana kamar yang akan di tinggalinya saat berada di sini. Tubuhnya sudah berteriak kelelahan dan ia ingin sekali beristirahat.

Menarik tangan Sakura, Shikamaru mengantarnya pada salah satu pintu yang dekat dengan pantry.

"Kau bisa menggunakan kamar ini."Ucap Shikamaru kemudian membuka kamar itu.

Warna putih mendominasi kamar ini. Tidak banyak barang di sini dan karena itu kamar ini terlihat sangat nyaman.

"Aku lelah." ucap Sakura yang langsung menjatuhkan diri pada kasur.

"Bagaimana dengan barangmu?"

"Hm, nanti saja dan jangan lupa tutup pintu saat kau pergi." ucap Sakura yang terdengar seperti gumaman.

Shikamaru hanya terdiam dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan melihat Sakura yang nyatanya sudah tertidur dengan posisi tertelungkup. Tampak jelas jika perempuan kecil ini sangat kelelahan.

Berjalan mendekati dimana Sakura tertidur, Shikamaru merunduk kan tubuhnya untuk mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan membaringkannya pada posisi yang nyaman. Setelah membaringkannya, Shikamaru melepas sepatu yang di kenakan Sakura dan memakaikan selimut putih tebal yang ia tarik untuk menutupi tubuh Sakura. Hening. Shikamaru menghembuskan napasnya secara perlahan dan mengangkat telapak tangannya, menyeka anak rambut yang menghalangi wajah Sakura.

Wajah kurus ini selalu menunjukan baik-baik saja dengan tawanya.

"Kau pasti lelah."

Jari tangannya menelusuri setiap lekukan wajah sakura.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak."

Di elusnya kelopak mata yang sudah nampak menghitam karena kelelahan yang menderanya.

"Kau pasti kesepian dan merindukan mereka."

Ya. Sejak saat itu Sakura sangat kesepian dan Shikamaru bisa merasakannya.

"Aku janji kau akan selalu mimpi indah, Sakura."

Shikamaru merundukan wajahnya dan meraih dahi Sakura lalu mengecupnya.

" _Oyasumi_." Ucapnya.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah jendela. Tiupan angin yang berhembus lembut, membuat Sakura terusik dalam tidur nyamannya. Mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, Sakura bangun dengan wajah mengantuk dan tubuh yang masih terasa letih menderanya. Beranjak dari kasur, ia berjalan menuju pintu karena panggilan alam yang harus segera di selesaikan nya. Dengan wajah yang masih mengantuknya (setengah sadar) ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan langsung membukanya.

Walaupun masih mengantuk, ia bisa lihat tubuh seksi dengan handuk putih yang melingkari pinggang itu. Rambut basah dan bagian otot-otot tubuh nyata itu masih lembab mengkilat karena air yang belum di seka.

"Oh Mukjijat pagi yang indah." ucap Sakura dengan tangan yang menggaruk asal. kemudian ia terkekeh karena mungkin saja ini adalah dalam mimpi yang memperlihatkan betapa indahnya tubuh kekar itu, wajah yang rupawan dengan bibir merah menawan. pria dalam mimpinya ini rupanya terkejut atau sedang menggodanya? ayolah, pria itu mirip orang yang di peluknya sembarang.

Tunggu dulu!

Tubuh seksi itu? Wajah terkejut itu?

Terus menatap dalam diam, dalam hitungan detik akhirnya Sakura sadar apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Sakura langsung membanting pintu kamar mandi dan lari ke kamarnya setelah sadar apa yang ter

Tidak! Tidak mungkin pria itu adalah...

Sakura mencari ponsel miliknya di kasur untuk menghubungi Shikamaru dan meminta penjelasan akan tempat ini.

.

.

.

Sakura keluar kamar dengan mengendap guna menghindar dari pemilik flat. Namun nyatanya hal itu sia-sia belaka karena pria itu kini berdiri dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi.

"Penguntit."

Perkataan pria itu sukses menghentikan pergerakan Sakura. Mendengar itu, Sakura langsung menegakan tubuhnya dan menatap sengit pria yang seenaknya mengatainya penguntit. Ayolah, dia itu seksi dan otot-otot..

'ARRGHH KENAPA PIKIRANKU KOTOR BEGINI!'

... amuk Sakura pada diri sendiri yang memikirkan hal-hak aneh.

"Ehmm," Sakura berdehem guna menghilangkan kegugupannya. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya dan menatap pria itu dengan dagu yang ia dongakkan.

"Untuk yang waktu itu sungguh aku tidak sengaja karena aku terdesak." aku Sakura yang mengatakan hal sebenarnya.

"Hn?"

Pria itu hanya menatap datar Sakura seolah tidak percaya akan ucapan perempuan itu.

Menarik napas dan menghembuskan pelan, Sakura mencoba sabar mengakui kesalahannya.

"Aku tidak peduli akan prasangkamu tapi aku berbicara jujur."

"Hn."

Sakura mendelik kesal karena respon yang di dapatnya hanya kata ambigu yang hanya di mengerti pria itu atau alien saja.

"Dan untuk saat ini, aku adalah penyewa di sini. Sungguh aku kira ini milik perempuan bukan pria."

Pria itu hanya mendengus kasar seolah mengerti jika yang ingin berbagi sewa adalah pria juga, mungkin saja.

"Maaf aku akan menemui temanku dulu dan aku akan pindah dalam waktu dekat. permisi."

Sakura pergi begitu saja karena tatapan yang tidak begitu di sukai nya. Jujur saja jika pria itu mungkin saja membencinya karena insiden kemarin. Dan ia harus segera menemui Shikamaru kemudian meminta pindah secepatnya dari flat ini. Karena jika ia tinggal lebih lama mungkin saja otaknya semakin tidak beres dan menjadi orang aneh seoerti sang pemilik.

Pria itu menatap kepergian perempuan merah muda itu dalam diam. Sorot onyx nya menyiratkan akan sesuatu yang terlihat kesepian.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

kenapa di sini malah terbuai sama Si pemalas ya ampun. maafkan saya yang kebanyakan bikin Fict gantung. dari pada mubajir mending di tulis kan sayang /alesan.

selalu berharap semoga yang lain bisa lanjut'v'.

 **Wyd Rei Sei Gil Kuran Tanaka**

 **ckrg**


	2. Chapter 2

_Setitik cahaya yang ada di hatimu bisakah aku dapatkan agar bisa menjaganya dan menempati hatimu hanya untukku?_

 **Men With a Mission**

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

.

Story by Me

.

Pairing : U. Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Sakura yang baru saja turun dari flat dimana semalam ia bermalam di kejutkan dengan kehadiran Shikamaru yang membawa empat gelas kopi di tangannya.

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan beruntungnya ia karena anak tunggal dari Nara Shikaku itu datang tanpa harus ia menghampirinya terlebih dahulu. Ingatannya kembali merujuk pada kejadian tadi pagi oleh sebab itulah ia ingin bertemu Shikamaru dan menanyainya perhal tempat tinggal yang semalam ia jadikan singgah untuk bermalam. Sebenarnya sejak tadi ia terus berpikir dan berasumsi jika Shikamaru kenal dengan pria itu karena bisa masuk dengan mudahnya dan lagi sepertinya Shikamaru sangat kenal tempat itu. Jadi dengan segala pertanyaan yang menggulung memenuhi pikirannya, akhirnya ia menarik tangan Shikamaru untuk duduk di kursi panjang yang ada di taman kecil tepat di depan gedung itu.

"Apa kau kenal pemilik tempat itu?" Sakura langsung bertanya saat ia mendudukan diri di kursi panjang itu.

Shikamaru pun ikut duduk di sebelah Sakura dan memberikan satu gelas kopi padanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"tanya balik Shikamaru pada Sakura yang kini sedang meminum _coffee latte_ kesukaannya.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengannya, ya." jelas Sakura yang menjelaskan jika ia pernah bertemu namun sama sekali tidak mengenal pria itu.

"Hm," Shikamaru meminum salah satu gelas _coffee americano_ yang ia bawa dan juga mendengar dengan seksama apa yang di ucapkan Sakura. "Ah, kau kenal dengannya." ucapnya mengerti.

"T-tidak. Aku hanya pernah bertemu, ya secara tidak di sengaja." Sakura menatap langit musim gugur yang terlihat begitu indah saat ini. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian kemarin dimana ia bertemu pria asing itu dan sekarang nyatanya ia kembali bertemu. Entahlah, hanya saja jika memang pria itu tinggal di flat itu kemungkinan dia akan terus mengganggunya bahkan membencinya karena insiden kemarin.

Mereka terdiam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Shikamaru menoleh dan melihat bagaimana Sakura tersenyum dengan wajah menegadah menatap langit indah saat ini. Wajah cantik itu terpapar sinar pagi membuatnya semakin terlihat menawan saat ini.

"Aku sudah menemukan tempat tinggal untukmu," kata Shikamaru sambil menepuk kepala Sakura pelan.

Mendengar itu Sakura langsung menoleh pandanganya dari langit pada Shikamaru.

"Benarkah?"

Shikamaru mengangguk mengiyakan dan tangannya kini sudah tidak lagi menepuk kepala merah muda Sakura.

"Berikan alamatnya aku akan ke sana sekarang." pinta Sakura yang sebenarnya ingin langsung pergi atau bisa dibilang menghindari akan kemungkinan bertemu kembali dengan pria itu.

Shikamaru bersyukur karena Sakura sepertinya sudah lupa akan apa yang ingin dibicarakan padanya tentang sosok itu.

"Kita kesana bersama."

"Oke."

"Mana kopi ku?"

Seseorang hadir di antara mereka dan berdiri menjulang di samping Shikamaru.

Dapat Sakura lihat sosok yang dengan santai nya meminta kopi yang mungkin saja memang pesanan nya. Tidak sadar akan apa yang dilakukan, kini tatapan Sakura terpusat pada kedua pria itu dan keyakinan dengan opini-opini dalam dirinya semakin menguatkanya jika mereka benar berteman. Tatapan Sakura yang sejak tadi meneliti pada kedua pria itu seketika merunduk saat mata yang sama dengan Shikamaru itu menatapnya datar tanpa terlihat emosi sedikitpun di dalam sana.

Menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. Mungkin saja pria itu masih belum memaafkan atas apa yang terjadi kemarin dan karena itulah ia harus minta maaf dan berterima kasih dengan benar agar pria itu mempercayainya.

"Terima kasih sudah meminjamkan flat untuk saya tidur semalam dan juga atas pertolongannya kemarin, Tuan."

Pria itu masih sama dengan memberikan tatapan datar nya pada Sakura. Tidak ada balasan dari perkataan Sakura yang ia berikan, yang ada ia mengambil dua gelas kopi dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang terbengong tidak percaya dan juga rasa kesal karena ketidak sopanan pria itu pada orang yang sedang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Dasar ayam hitam sialan." gerutu Sakura yang sukses menghentikan langkah pria itu.

Pria yang Sakura akui sebagai wanita normal terlihat sangat tampan dan seksi itu pun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan berucap;

"Aku dengar itu Pinky." ucapnya yang lagi-lagi dengan nada ketus nan menyebalkan. Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shikamaru yang masih terduduk dengan santai seolah kedua orang itu adalah kucing dan anjing tetangganya yang sering berkelahi.

"jam 10." ucap pria itu lagi kemudian berlalu pergi dari tempat Sakura berada.

"Kau ada janji?" tanya Sakura pada Shikamaru saat mendengar perkataan pria itu yang jelas sekali di tujukan pada Shikamaru.

"Ya."

Sakura kembali menghela napas pelan dan duduk menyamping agar bisa menghadap Shikamaru.

"Kau ada janji sebaiknya aku pergi sendiri saja, oke?" kata Sakura yang merasa tidak enak hati selalu merepotkan Shikamaru. Ia sangat tahu jika Shikamaru tidak suka di repotkan dan lagi-lagi orang yang selalu merepotkannya adalah dirinya.

"Tidak." tolak Shikamaru tegas.

Sakura tahu kenapa Shikamaru bersikeras akan dirinya setelah kejadian kemarin dan ia harus meyakinkan anak tunggal dari keluarga Nara itu sekarang.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Shika sungguh, lagi pula aku akan meminta Ino menemaniku."

Shikamaru menimang usulan Sakura. Instingnya tidak berkata baik-baik saja jadi, "aku akan antar dan setelah itu Ino menemanimu, deal."kata Shikamaru menolak untuk di bantah.

"Deal." setuju Sakura yang nyatanya tidak bisa menolak Shikamaru. Jika sudah seperti itu akan susah untuk membujuk Shikamaru dan itu akan menjadi hal yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Ayo." Shikamaru berdiri dengan kedua tangan ia masukan pada saku celananya.

Sakura pun bangkit dan berjalan beriringan. Namun baru beberapa langkah berjalan ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menepuk dahinya karena melupakan sesuatu.

"Aku belum berkemas, sebaiknya kita ke sana dulu."

"Nanti saja."

"Shika," Sakura tahu jika ia kembali ke rumah lamanya kemungkinan Shikamaru akan terlambat dan lagi-lagi itu karena dirinya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, kau tahu aku dari dulu seperti tupai kan."

Tupai dalam artian yang bisa lolos dari kejaran orang-orang yang selalu mengincarnya sejak kejadian lima tahun lalu yang membuatnya selalu mendapatkan mimpi buruk hingga saat ini.

" _Mendokusei_ , baiklah," ucap Shikamaru akhirnya menyerah dan menuruti kemauan Sakura. Sejujurnya jika ia terus memaksa maka Sakura sudah pasti akan tidak nyaman dan berpikir semua itu salahnya. Jika hal itu terjadi mungkin Sakura akan menjauh atau lebih menakutkan menghilang darinya dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi lagi.

Mendengar itu senyuman Sakura nampak dengan kekehan ringan. Merangkul kan lengannya pada lengan Shikamaru, Sakura menarik pria itu berjalan bersamanya.

"Dasar keras kepala," ucapnya.

"Itu kau." kata Shikamaru yang membalas perkataan Sakura yang mengatainya keras kepala yang tentu saja benar dan Sakura pun lebih keras kepala darinya.

Mereka berjalan menuju bengkel dengan Sakura sesekali memukul perut pria itu di barengi tawa riang yang di sambut Shikamaru dengan memukul kepala merah muda itu pelan bersama kata ajaib yang selalu di ucapkannya, tentu saja.

Di balik salah satu kaca yang ada pada gedung itu, seseorang memperhatikan dengan segelas kopi yang sama sekali belum di sentuhnya. Bersandar pada dinding ia meminum kopi yang masih terasa panas itu perlahan dengan menutup kedua matanya seakan menikmati suasana ketenangan pagi ini. Helaan napas panjang ia keluarkan perlahan seiring kedua kelopak matanya terbuka kembali dan menoleh menatap kedua orang yang sudah pergi meninggalkan pekarangan gedung.

.

.

.

Sakura kini berada di flat sederhana miliknya untuk mengemasi barang-barang miliknya yang akan di bawanya pindah dari tempat ini. Setengah tahun sudah ia lewati di sini yang merupakan waktu terlama dari tempat terdahulu yang pernah ia tinggali dengan waktu yang cukup singkat. Shikamaru sudah pergi setelah membantunya sebentar dan dengan paksaan pula akhirnya Shikamaru pergi sesuai perkataannya jika dia harus datang ke tempat janji yang kemungkinan perkumpulan teman-temannya.

Deringan ponsel mengalihkan Sakura pada barang-barang yang sedang ia kemasi dan dengan segera ia meraih ponsel yang terletak di meja dekat televisi.

"Ya Ino, ada apa?" tanya Sakura setelah menyapa dan tahu jika Ino menelponnya sekarang.

Raut wajah Sakura tertekuk saat Ino mengucapkan maaf karena tidak bisa menemaninya. Pada pembicaraannya, Ino menyarankan Sakura menghubungi Shikamaru yang tentu saja Sakura tolak mengingat tidak ingin merepotkan Shikamaru dan Ino. Ada batasan-batasan sahabat yang tidak selamanya harus di selesaikan bersama dan mereka juga punya kehidupan masing-masing.

"Hn, semoga berhasil."

Sakura menutup sambungan telepon mereka dengan helaan napas panjang. Tidak bisa di salahkan akan keadaan ini dan ia pun harus bisa untuk tidak selalu bergantung pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Yosh, aku harus cepat mengemasi semuanya."

Dengan penuh semangat Sakura mulai memasukan barang-barang yang akan di bawanya pada koper. Namun saat ia membuka laci meja kecil yang ada di sudut ruangan, raut wajah yang semula menunjukan keceriaan berubah seketika tat kala sebuah figura di ambilnya dari sana.

"Apa kabar?" satu pertanyaan yang Sakura ucapkan saat memandangi foto dalam figura hitam. Di sana memperlihatkan bagaimana sosok dirinya saat berusia enam tahun dan kedua orang tuanya. Air mata yang sejak tadi menggenang akhirnya turun melintasi kedua sisi wajahnya dengan tangan yang mengusap foto itu.

"Aku lelah _Kaa-chan_ , _Tou-chan_." lirihnya yang mengiba. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha kuat di depan Shikamaru dan Ino tapi akan seperti ini saat sendirian. Bayangan masa lalunya akan kembali menghantuinya saat ia sendiri dan mimpi buruknya selalu datang mengganggunya.

 **Flash back**

Malam itu salju turun untuk pertama kalinya di musim dingin dan Sakura yang berusia tujuh belas tahun terbangun dari tidurnya saat sang Ibu tiba-tiba saja masuk dan memeluknya erat. Dengan raut kebingungan yang tiada kira akan sikap ibu nya yang seperti ini pun ia bertanya, "ada apa _Kaa-san_?" tanyanya memastikan.

Sang Ibu melepas pelukannya dan meletakan kedua telapak tangannya pada sisi wajah anaknya yang sudah menginjak remaja nan cantik.

"Sakura dengarkan _Kaa-san_ ," Haruno mebuki tersenyum dengan tatapan yang berusaha menenangkan. Sebisa mungkin Sakura harus mengikuti apa yang ia katakan saat ini karena Sakura itu sangat sulit percaya jika itu bukan ayahnya. Bukan Sakura tidak mempercayainya, tapi yang sangat tegas adalah sosok ayahnya.

"Ada apa?" Sakura masih bertanya dengan rasa penasaran dan kebingungan akan sikap aneh sang Ibunda.

Mebuki menyerahkan kalung berlambang kipas besar seperti liontin pada genggaman Sakura dan berkata, "bawa ini bersamamu dan sebisa mungkin sekarang kau harus pergi, maaf."ucap Mebuki dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dan tubuh bergetar menahan isak tangis yang akan meledak jika saja tidak di tahannya.

"M-maksud _Kaa-san_ apa?"

"Mereka membunuh _Tou-san_ dan mungkin sekarang mereka akan ke sini." jelas Mebuki yang tidak bisa Sakura maksud dari perkataannya.

" _Tou-chan_... t-tidak..."Sakura menggeleng keras tidak percaya akan ucapan sang Ibu dan berharap itu semua hanya bohong dan jika ia masih tertidur bisa jadi ini hanya mimpi buruk.

"Kau tahu pekerjaan _Tou-san_ bukan?" tanya Mebuki yang di jawab anggukan lemah Sakura jika gadis itu mengerti.

"T-tapi..."

"Berjanjilah kau harus selamat sayang, maafkan _Kaa-san._ " ujar Mebuki yang kini memeluk putrinya kembali.

Sakura pun ikut menangis dan membalas pelukan sang Ibunda. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat akan seperti ini karena pekerjaan Ayahnya yang memungkinkan siapa saja mengincarnya dan ia pun harus siap karena itulah janjinya kepada Ayahnya.

" _Kaa-san_ harus bersamaku."

Mebuki melepas pelukannya dan menyerahkan sesuatu pada Sakura.

"Ini mungkin tidak cukup tapi _Kaa-san_ berharap kau kuat Sakura."

Suara geduran dari gerbang membuat keduanya terlonjak.

"Mereka datang, pergi sekarang Ibu akan menemui mereka." Mebuki mengelus pipi Sakura dan mengecup kening yang mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya.

Sakura mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah dan berdiri meraih ransel yang sudah di siapkan Ibunya. Memasukan uang pemberian Ibunya, ia memakai liontin itu serta meraih fotonya bersama kedua orang tuanya. Menatap seisi kamar yang sudah di tinggalinya sejak kecil ia berbalik menuju jendela dan membukanya untuk turun langsung pada halaman belakang rumahnya.

Dapat ia lihat beberapa orang sedang menggeledah rumahnya dan sang Ibu yang mereka tawan. Saat Ibunya menoleh dan pandangannya saling bertemu, Ibunya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

" _Kaa-san_." lirih Sakura yang sudah turun dari kamarnm memakai tali yang memang terpasang di berandanya karena sesekali ia suka mengendap pergi malam. Dengan langkah yang berhati-hati ia membuka bagasi rumahnya.

Satu mobil dan motor tersimpan di sana dan ia sudah mendapat SIM saat hari ulang tahunnya dan kini bisa mengendarainya. Mengeratkan jaket hitamnya ia menghampiri motor sport merah miliknya dan mengendarainya.

Beberapa orang menghadang dan ada juga yang mengejarnya. Bunyi letusan dari senapan membuatnya memejamkan matanya menahan gejolak yang sudah meruntuhkan pengendalian dirinya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi ia pergi dari rumah yang penuh dengan kenangan indah tentang mereka dan kini ia harus pergi sejauh mungkin dari kebahagiaan itu.

" _Kaa-san,_ _Tou-sann_."

 **Flash Back off**

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi."

Sakura menyeka air matanya dan kembali memakai liontin pemberian sang Ibu untuk terakhir kalinya. Buku rekening yang mereka siapkan atas namanya sama sekali belum di pergunakan nya. Ia takut, sesuatu akan menghampirinya kembali.

Setelah selesai memasukan semua barang-barang nya, Sakura pun keluar karena Taxi yang di pesannya sudah datang.

"Antar semua ini ke alamat ini ya Pak!"

Sakura menyerahkan uang dan alamat untuk mengantarkan barang-barang miliknya ke tempatnya yang baru sedangkan ia akan menyusul nantinya.

Setelah taksi itu pergi sesuai alamat yang di mintanya, Sakura berjalan pada parkiran khusus pemilik flat yang nampak beberapa mobil dan satu buah motor sport merah.

"Ayo kita pergi." ujarnya sesaat sudah menaiki motor miliknya. Dengan jaket hitam yang dipakainya ia menggenggam liontin itu dan berucap, "lindungi aku _Kaa-san_ , _Tou-san_." dan ia pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan flat yang untuk kesekian kalinya ia tinggalkan.

.

.

.

Ruangan gelap dengan cahaya redup dari beberapa layar komputer yang ada di dalam membuat yang ada di sana nampak meremang. Dan di sinilah Shikamaru kini berada, bersama rekan lainnya yang sudah berkumpul. Tidak banyak, hanya ada empat orang termasuk dirinya. Namun keadaan kali ini penting dan ia tidak bisa mengabaikan nya walaupun Sebenarnya ia khawatir akan Sakura di luar sana.

"Mashino Tenzo sudah mendapatkan hukumannya, terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian."

Pembukaan dari perbincangan mereka di awali dari pria yang memiliki rambut bergaya melawan grafitasi dan masker menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Layar besar menunjukan kejadian kemarin yang memang sangat mengejutkan bagi semua orang, kecuali mereka. Bagaimana tidak, seorang yang sudah bebas nyatanya memang benar bersalah dan mereka harus bekerja dengan cara mereka secara rahasia.

"Aku sangat bosan mengikutinya kalau kau tahu Kakashi- _sensei_."

Seruan dengan nada riang namun terdengar bosan terlontar dari sosok pria dengan rambut kuning yang sedang memainkan psp miliknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya untuk sekedar bertatap muka dengan orang yang di panggilnya Sensei.

"Aku akan traktir kau ramen, Naruto."

Mendengar kata ramen tentu saja Uzumaki Naruto langsung semangat dengan mengacungkan jari yang tidak digunakan pada permainannya.

"Be okay."

"Ada apa?"

Satu pertanyaan dari pria yang sejak tadi duduk dalam diam akhirnya bertanya karena merasa pembicaraan sejak tadi tidak penting sama sekali.

Kakashi mengubah layar dengan foto seorang pria berkulit cokelat dan berambut putih.

"Dia Omoi, pria buronan yang masih berkeliaran." Kakashi mulai menjelaskan apa tujuannya mengumpulkan anak didiknya saat ini.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Naruto yang ingin mengetahui berapa lama pria itu jadi buronan.

"Lima tahun. Sudah lima tahun dia melarikan diri setelah kasus pembunuhan kepala divisi dari kepolisian Haruno Kizashi dan Isterinya Haruno Mebuki. Omoi melarikan diri sesaat setelah membunuh Haruno Mebuki. Kemungkinan Omoi pergi keluar kota dan kalian tahu bukan apa masalahnya?"

"Ada dalang dari semua ini dan Omoi adalah kuncinya?"

Kakashi menjentikkan jarinya pada jawaban dan dugaan tepat Shikamaru.

"Dia mafia yang menyewakan jasa dan kemungkinan ada sosok di belakangnya selama ini. Jadi kau bisa meneruskan pencarianmu terhadap orang ini Shikamaru."

" _Mendokusei_ , dia di lindungi sosok penting yang masih belum di ketahui jati dirinya."

Shikamaru menyandarkan diri pada sandaran kursi dan menatap intens pada foto pria yang memang sudah ia incar sejak dulu. Pria itu buron dan anehnya polisi yang menangani kasus ini menyatakan pasangan yang tidak lain orang tua Sakura di nyatakan bunuh diri. Tentu saja itu hal janggal dengan kematian mereka, Haruno Kizashi tewas karena kecelakaan mobil yang masuk jurang sedangkan bibi Mebuki tewas bunuh diri dengan cara menembak dirinya. Sakura menghilang dan baru ia temui setahun setelah kehilangannya dalam keadaan yang sangat memprihatinkan.

"Mereka akan mengincarmu jika membuka lagi kasus ini Kakashi."

Kini Kakashi tertuju pada pria yang baru saja mengatakan pendapat yang memungkinkan akan benar terjadi jika hal itu di lakukan nya.

"Ya. Maka dari itu kita harus membuka dan menyelidikinya kembali karena ini adalah pintu pada labirin." Kakashi membenarkan dan kini foto pria buronan mereka di gantikan oleh foto perempuan berambut merah muda.

"Dia anak dari Haruno Kizashi. Perempuan yang tidak akan kalian duga sebelumnya jika dia ahli bela diri. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang gadis ini kecuali beberapa orang saja," Kakashi melirik Shikamaru dan kembali menjelaskan.

Naruto kini mengalihkan permainannya pada pembahasan yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Dia cantik sekali Kakashi- _sensei_."

"Tentu saja, kan Shikamaru?" Kakashi melirik Shikamaru yang kini mendengus karena perkataan itu memang di tujukan untuknya agar mengakui siapa Sakura.

Naruto menoleh dan mendekatkan diri pada Shikamaru, "kau mengenalnya?" tanyanya curiga.

"Hn."

"Kenalkan dengan aku, oke?"

"Tidak."

Naruto merengut sebal karena sikap Shikamaru yang sangat jelas jika pria nanas itu dekat dengan perempuan cantik itu.

"Dia mesum asal kau tahu Naruto."

Kini ucapan itu terlontar dari pria yang masih duduk tenang dengan ponsel yang di putar (di mainkannya ).

Mengedipkan berkali-kali akan ucapan pria yang sangat tidak mungkin membicarakan wanita itu, Naruto menatap curiga pada sahabatnya itu.

"Siapa? Kau yang mesum Teme?"

"Pinky."

"Woaahh, tidak mungkin perempuan manis tipe idealku seperti itu. Tapi, jika mesum denganku bol- Awww Shikamaru!"

Naruto mengaduh kesakitan karena ulah Shikamaru yang memukulnya dengan buku novel orange milik Kakashi.

Melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti biasanya, di tanggapi dengusan pria berkata _onyx_ lain dan Kakashi yang terkekeh ringan.

"Apa hubungannya dengan Sakura?"

Kakashi duduk di meja dan melihat foto itu sekali lagi. Banyak misteri yang belum terpecahkan dan semua karena banyak orang yang bekerja dengan kejahatan hanya karena uang dan merelakan keadilan terbuang begitu saja.

"Jika kita membuka kasus itu kembali mereka akan menjadikannya dalang dari kasus itu. Singkat saja, Haruno Sakura adalah kunci untuk membuka pintu labirin yang akan kita masuki."

"Aku tidak mengingankan itu."tolak Shikamaru yang tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi lagi pada Sakura.

"Jika kita membiarkannya, Sakura akan bahaya dan kau tahu itu Shikamaru."

"Apa penting si Pinky itu dalam semua ini?"

Semua perhatian mereka teralih pada pria yang seolah tidak ada minat dengan kasus ini.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya saat bertemu dengannya, Sasuke."

pria yang di sebut Sasuke hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar penjelasan yang tidak masuk akal dari Kakashi. Baginya misi untuk menghukum semua yang sudah mengkhianati dan uang sedangkan gadis itu bukan siapa-siapa. mengendalikan bahu acuh ia tunjukan sebagai respon jika dirinya tidak akan berkata apa-apa lagi mengenai hal ini.

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik masker yang digunakannya melihat sikap sasuke yang akhirnya menyerah dan asal kalian tahu ini adalah hal pertama ia bisa lihat emosi dalam diri Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kita awasi dulu Haruno Sakura untuk melihat pergerakan mereka baru bertemu secara langsung dengan Sakura."

Semua menimang dan mengangguk kecuali Sasuke yang masih terlihat acuh. Naruto masih dalam mode pemikiran yang kritis setelah mendengarkan kisah Sakura dan apa baik jika Sakura bertemu mereka.

"Apa kita harus menginterogasi Sakura- _chan_ begitu?" tanya Naruto yang sudah memanggil Sakura dengan akrab walaupun dia sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis kembang gula itu.

"Aku akan menemuinya setelah ini." ujar Shikamaru yang mengerti kenapa selama ini Sakura selalu pindah tempat dan itu karena mereka.

"Kau harus mengontrol karena kau ahli di bidang ini Shikamaru." tolak Kakashi yang menugaskan Shikamaru untuk tetap di markas mereka.

"Tid-"

"Naruto dan Sasuke akan menemuinya."

"Serahkan padaku dan Tem- kemana Sasuke?" Naruto yang sudah berdiri terbengong karena salah satu dari mereka sudah menghilang.

" _Mendokusei_."

"Ah sial selalu seperti hantu, aku pergi dan kirimkan aku alamatnya Shikamaru." ujar Naruto yang langsung meninggalkan ruangan menyusul Sasuke yang hilang entah kemana.

Kakashi mendengus melihat kelakuan para anggotanya.

"Kita selidiki CCTV di tempat tinggal Sakura yang terakhir."

"Hn."

"Kita sudah membahas ini dan apa kau tidak apa?"

"Sakura belum menentukan."

"Ya karena dia tidak tahu jika dia milik orang lain."

"Aku akan mengecek dan melacak semua cctv tempat tinggal dulu dan juga yang baru."

Kakashi hanya mengangkat bahu karena sikap acuh Shikamaru.

"Hn, aku percaya padamu."

Sesulitnya mencari jalan untuk keluar, pasti ada satu jalan yang tidak mungkin menyesatkan dan itulah kenapa labirin selalu di penuhi lorong-lorong semu yang menyesatkan dan hanya ada satu jalan untuk mencapai kebenaran.

.

.

.

 **to be Continue**

ingin lanjutkan yang lain tapi apa dayaku yang musiman ini. Mood kadang tidak berpihak

oya pake app ffn dah di kasih jarak kenapa pada deket kalo dah publish ya mood kurang ya salah satunya g bisa buka ffn dr browser T.T

 **Wyd Rei Gil Sei Kuran Tanaka**

 **CKRG**


End file.
